


Jealous

by twiceisgonnaki1



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, momo is a baby, momo is jealous, sana is unaware of how attractive she really is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiceisgonnaki1/pseuds/twiceisgonnaki1
Summary: Momo is starting to get kinda jealous that everyone is always flirting with Sana. Seems like Sana can’t even see the problem…Sana realizes that jealousy is not a good feeling and she wants to make sure that Momo never feels that.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 132





	1. Momo

Momo was just getting out of the recording studio along with the seven of her other members and of course, Boo. Sana had went outside of the studio like five minutes ago, and Momo was looking for her when she heard a high-pitched voice:  
“Boo-sama! Come see Sana-chan!”  
Boo zoomed past her and ran right to… WJSN Yeonjung who was apparently talking to Sana. Boo has never even met her, why was he so excited to see her anyway? Apparently, Momo was not the only one who had this thought, as Sana was looking at what might as well be her furry son with a look that was between shock and betrayal.  
“Booboo," she said in her adorable whiny voice that Momo complains about just for show sometimes, "I am here, you know? Did you even recognize me?”  
When Momo and the rest of the group came up to their level, Yeonjung had the offending little creature in her arms and was scratching him between the ears while asking Sana:  
“Is it yours?”  
“Might as well be. Though I don’t know how you should treat a son that ignore you.”  
The first part of the statement made Momo’s stomach had all sorts of reactions and her brain must have had court-circuited at some point, when her eyes went from staring dreamily at Sana to looking at Boo, her members were already past the group of four.  
“He’s adorable! So cute!” cooed Yeonjung. Momo was trying to figure out how she could ask her to give her Boo back, as she was starting to get tired and she just wanted to get her girlfriend and her dog and go back home.  
“Yeah but not very loyal! Or maybe he’s just attracted to what he is and that’s why he came up to you.” Sana said while smiling widely at Yeonjung. Momo’s stomach started doing things again, but not the good kinds this time. Did she just call the WJSN’s member adorable and cute? In front of her?  
Yeongjung, whose cheeks were now slightly pinkier than before, leaned toward Sana, her shoulder almost touching Sana’s while quietly saying:  
“You know I was thinking of getting a dog. Maybe when I get one, both our dogs could meet for a playdate? If you want to of course.”  
“This could be good! We’re actually trying to get Boo to be more social with other dogs. The only one he sees is Kookeu, Nayeon’s dog, and I think Kookeu is too old to handle Boo’s enthusiasm sometimes. What do you think Momo?”  
At this, Momo finally spoke:  
“I need to put Boo in his crate. The members are already probably waiting for us.” Not really what she wanted to say, which went from “Don’t entertain this idea” to “You can but not without me”.  
“Oh, it’s yours?” Yeonjung asked with a polite curiosity, the contrast to how her voice was seconds before making Momo unreasonably angry.  
“Yes. And I’m sorry but I’m afraid that I have to cut this discussion short, as I said, the members and the managers are probably wondering what we are doing.” Despite the pit in her stomach, Momo tried to be as polite as possible, she did not want to upset Sana by being rude to someone she was apparently friendly with.  
“Oh no I totally get it don’t worry," replied the younger of the three while handing the little ball of fur to Momo. "So, we’ll keep in touch for the playdate, Sana?”  
“Yes, just get in touch when you get your dog and we’ll try to meet up! Oh! Momo’s going so I better follow her.” Sana then started making her way to Twice’s room, where the members and their team was waiting for her to take off, leaving Yeonjung with her phone out:  
“Sana-unnie, do you even have my phone num…”  
The door shut and Sana was met with the whole crew already ready to go, except Momo who was putting Boo in his crate.  
“Oh there you are Sana. You’re going in the car with Momo and Nayeon.” Jihyo told her. 

The ride back to the dorm was pretty uneventful, having woken up at 2:50 ensured that even Nayeon did not have the energy to do or say much. Except for the time when Sana, who was never really comfortable with silence, said:  
“Yeonjung loves Boo! And he really just jumped in her arms like this! She seems nice!”  
“Yeah I bet she is.” grumbled Momo under her teeth. Nayeon seemed to be the only one who has heard her though, as she looked at Momo with a sly smile and pushed her shoulder while asking her:  
“How does it feel Momo to know that someone you love more than everything, love getting attention from people that are not you?”  
Sana hastily turned to Momo and reassured her:  
“Don’t even worry about it Momoring. You’ll always be his favorite!”  
Momo had no idea if Sana could not read context clues today or if she got them very well, but, nevertheless, this sentence made her smile softly. Nayeon coughed, and Momo swore that she heard “whipped” between two coughs. She did not even try to defend herself. She didn't care.

“Well if you excuse, I will now fall into a coma really quick. See you later!” said Nayeon before going to her room, determined to not leave it until she’s hungry again  
Momo and Sana went to Momo’s room, also tired and wanting to catch up some sleep. Momo laid on her side, on her phone, when Sana took her phone, put it on the nightstand, before laying herself in front of Momo, taking her hands to place them around her waist. Momo’s learned a long time ago that she could not fight this, like you could not fight nature. Because that was it, Momo and Sana was as certain and natural as nature itself.  
“Did you have fun today, babe?” whispered Sana, as if the moment was too precious to break it with anything else but whispers.  
“Yeah. Did you?”  
“I had fun, yes.”  
“And you made a friend.”  
“I did. I told you, she seems nice.”  
“She also seems to like you, a lot.”  
Sana put her hands on Momo’s. Sensing the slight bite in her tone, she decided to try to defuse the situation:  
“Everyone like me a lot. I’m cute and lovable.” She feels a slight huff on her neck and she started to whine “I am! What does “huff!” means Momoring?”  
Momo laughed lightly, she was never good at staying angry at Sana. For a moment, she forgot why she was moody to begin with. Boo jumped on the bed, waddling over the covers and the Sana’s feet before settling down between the two girls’ legs. Thinking about how adorable her son is reminding her of how Sana thought Yeonjung was as cute and adorable as him. And she was now back to being moody.  
“I mean, you did tell her that she cute and adorable, you can’t blame her for falling for you a bit.”  
“I was being nice that’s all. Yeonjung knew that, I doubt that she was “falling for me” or whatever.”  
Momo snorts.  
“You’re sure about that? Because she seems really receptive to the compliment and really eager to go to the park with you.”  
“She was eager to go to the park with us. You were included in the offer.”  
“Was I? Does she know that?”  
Sana turned in Momo’s arms.  
“Why would I go to a playdate with Boo without you? It doesn’t make sense. Of course you’ll come with me.”  
When her eyes met Momo’s eyes, Momo saw that Sana was genuinely confused. It looked like someone gave her pieces from three different puzzles and asked her to solve it as fast as she could. Momo could feel any trace of frustration leave her body.  
“Because as I said you told her that she was adorable and cute…”  
“I was being nice!”  
“I know baby. But people might see this as them having a chance, you know?”  
“How do you know that? I think people think I’m nice and cute, but I don’t think they see everything I say and do as flirting.”  
Momo just stared at Sana, smiling.  
“What? Why are you looking at me like this?”  
“You have no idea, do you?” asked Momo in a hushed voice.  
“No idea of what?”  
“People always assume that you flirt with them when you do things like that, because people will always want a girl like you to flirt with them. That’s why most are more than eager to flirt back. And I can’t even blame them, if I wasn’t with you, I would want to be. You really didn’t see Yeonjung leaned towards you and all? Girl was ready to adopt a puppy in the second if that means she could spend time with you.”  
Sana stayed silent for a second, probably mulling over what Sana just said.  
“Does that happen a lot?”  
“All the time! Wait do you really not- do you really not see that? How people always just want to be around you and speak with you?”  
Sana shook her head.  
“And you don’t see how they look at you like you’re the best thing ever?”  
“No. Because I’m busy looking at you like you’re the best thing ever.”  
Well that shut Momo out for good. The girl opened her mouth, but could not think of anything to say, so she settled on pulling Sana in her arms and tucking her head in Sana’s neck. She felt a kiss on her head, and she could tell that Sana was smiling.  
“Is that why you sometimes look down when I mingle with other people? Are all the people that I meet flirting with me?”  
Momo responded with a muffled “Not ALL… but most.” At that, Sana stayed silent for a bit, her hand starting to rub Momo’s back out of habit.  
“So what? You think that I care about that? I don’t. I’ll never. Not as long as I know that I have you. You know that, right?”  
Momo nodded, head still tucked in Sana’s neck. Sana smiled and tried to gently push Momo to get her to look at her, but each push would just make Momo clingier and clingier.  
“Baby, come on look at me.”  
“I wasn’t jealous.”  
Sana chuckled.  
“I hope you weren’t, because you have no reason to be. At all. Now, look at me please.”  
Momo finally pull her head from Sana’s neck, and her eyes were immediately met with Sana’s warm brown ones. Sana smiled and leaned in to kiss Momo. Momo let it happen before whispering:  
“I love you.”  
“Hey, that was supposed to be my next line.”, Sana answered in a mock-offended tone, before sobering up and saying “I love you, too.”  
Just at this moment, Boo emitted a whimper, and when Sana and Momo lifted their heads to see what it was about, they saw the little guy still sleeping between them, his legs moving up and down as if chasing an imaginary squirrel.  
“He’s dreaming”, explained Momo “and if I gotta be honest, I’d like to, too.”  
“Yeah, me too” said Sana.  
Then she turned Momo around and sneaked her arms around her waist so that she was the big spoon.  
“Sweet dreams baby, dream of me.”  
“I will, babe.”


	2. Sana's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technically a prequel to the first chapter but someone asked how would Sana reacted if she was the one that got jealous so here you go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this fic, follow me on twitter @twiceisgonnaki1!

Sana was quietly staring at the offending scene. Her silence was starting to become concerning, borderline scary if you ask Jeongyeon. She ended up asking her.

“You okay there, Sana?”

Sana turned her head to look at her.

“I’m fine, why are you asking?”

“Because you’re not talking or making noise, and you’re never not talking or making noise.”

“Hey! That’s not true! Sometimes I sleep.” answered Sana, offended.

“Point taken. But seriously what’s up?”

“You already know, Jeongyeon.”, Sana sighed.

Jeongyeon glanced again at Momo who was talking with one of their background dancers. They were rehearsing for their first world tour, and apparently the dancers thought that it was very important to state how much she admires Momo at the end of the rehearsal. Jeongyeon was gathering all her belongings and shoving them in her bags, while Sana was waiting for Momo. 

The dancer was obviously starstruck by Momo, some would even say enamoured with her. Sana could not blame her, as even after seven years she still sometimes has a hard time focusing when Momo’s dancing in front of her. But despite that, something about the way the dancer was hanging on Momo’s every words and looking at Momo like she was the best thing since sliced bread (she was, but only Sana could act like it) did not sit well with her. 

“You know this is more about admiration than attraction, right?” asked Jeongyeon.

“Yeah but also, is it though?”

“You think this would matter if it was more than that? It’s not like Momo is reciprocating.”. Then, to try to ease Sana’s mind (and maybe to tease her a bit), Jeongyeon said “And after all, you can't be jealous, you flirt with the other members all the time.”

“I’m just nice and outgoing. I don’t flirt. Especially not like this.”

“Whatever you say… I’m just saying that Momo never gets angry for your “nice and outgoing” moments.”

“Do you think she feels like this sometimes?”, Sana said, “Because this is not a good feeling,” Jeongyeon could feel that Sana was starting to spiral for some reasons, “Momo should not feel like this. Because I don’t want her to feel bad like this. Ever.”

“Sana. I was just teasing you. Don’t worry. I’m sure that if Momo was bothered by it, she would have told you.”

“No, but you have a point! What if she does feel like this but she doesn’t tell me because she doesn’t want to argue or something.”

At this point, Jeongyeon was just confused over what’s happening and had no idea what she could say or do to salvage the situation she inadvertently create. Thankfully, Momo was apparently done talking with the dancer, and she picked up her bag and came up to the two.

“Are you guys ready to go back home? Personally, I’m exhausted.”

She then took Sana’s hand and started to drag her towards the door. The girl let her, still seemingly deep in thoughts. Jeongyeon followed her, confused and afraid of what she’s done.

The next day, Sana was weird. Like, concerningly out of character weird. During rehearsals, Dahyun came up to her and told her.

“Sana-unnie! I’m cold, can you help me get warmer?”

And Sana just said.

“Dahyun, if you want, I can ask the managers to turn the heat up?”

Dahyun, expecting a hug, was taken aback by this, didn’t really know what to say, and just ended up saying.

“N-no. It’s fine. I’ll just put my jacket on.” 

Momo, who was next to Sana, stare at her, wondering why she was acting so differently, but ultimately deciding to let it slide, at it was a one time thing. 

But it happened again when they were rehearsing Heart Shaker! At the very end, Sana always hugs Nayeon, and after the song ends, she likes to do something to tease Nayeon a bit, like not letting her go or kissing her cheek. But that day, she let go of Nayeon as soon as the music stopped, which offended her quite a bit.

“No annoying PDA today, Sana?”

“No I guess not.”

This time, Momo was really getting concerned. It wasn’t like the Sana she knows and loves to just pass up on an opportunity to get close to her other members. Sana loves physical contact and getting a reaction. 

Momo wanted to approach her about that, but did not want to confront her in front of everyone, so she decided to wait until they were back at the dorms. 

Sana was eating a yogurt in the van on the way back home. Eating a treat at the end of a long day of working was one of her favorite way to relax. At some point during the ride, Jihyo turned to Sana.

“Sana unnie, can have one bite of that, please?”

“Sure!”

Jihyo opened her mouth, sure that Sana will feed her the bite. Instead, Sana just awkwardly put the plastic spoon in her hand, and handed her the yogurt. Momo doesn’t think she has ever seen Jihyo more confused than when that happened. She just kind of mumbled “Oh, um, okay.”, before taking a bit of yogurt and eating it.

“Sana, what’s wrong with you today?”, asked Momo, starting to worry that some kind of aliens had abducted her girlfriend and replaced her with a Sana that does not like to have any kind of playful contact with her bandmates.

“Nothing, babe. Why?”. Sana was looking at Momo, and did not seem to look down or sick or alien-like.

“No reason.”, Momo slowly answered, who thought that maybe Sana did not want to talk about whatever was going with her in front of the rest of the group. 

Sana shot her a smile and rested her head on her shoulders. At least now Momo knew she was not against all physical contacts all of the sudden.

Once at the dorm, Momo and Sana took a quick shower (separately) went to Momo’s room, deciding to just watch some dramas they had to catch up with before eating dinner. But before doing that, Momo wanted to know what was wrong with Sana. She waited for Sana to get comfortable on her bed and then asked her the question that’s been on the tip of her tongue since this morning when Sana refused to hug Dahyun.

“Okay seriously. What is wrong with you today?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been acting… bizarre today. You haven’t hug Dahyun, you haven’t teased Nayeon and you didn't even feed Jihyo. This is totally unlike you, which is why I’m asking what is happening?”

Sana looked very confused now. It was clear that she hadn’t expected Momo to react like this. 

“I just didn’t react-”, Sana stuttered, “because I thought that you didn’t like when I do that, you know? Because I don’t like the other way around. So obviously I’m not gonna do it.”

Momo couldn’t really follow Sana’s rambling. So she decided to take Sana’s hands, and to try to reassure her.

“Sana, breathe, you can tell me what it is about, you know?”

Sana took a deep breathe, but she had trouble expressing what she wanted to say, which is weird because she’s definitely the most eloquent of the two. Well, usually. Maybe she didn’t want to admit to Momo that she got jealous just because a girl got too close for her liking. And that she was afraid that Momo also feels bad when she sees her being close to other people.

“Yesterday, there was a background dancer talking to you.”, Sana started, deciding to explain her entire thought process, “And she seems very into you. And I didn’t like it. I don’t know why. You didn’t do anything, but I guess it made me realize that other people would be more than happy to take you away from me. But Jeongyeon told me that I couldn’t get jealous easily because you never told me you were jealous, even though I’m always very friendly and close to other people.” 

“Babe, you know that the others have no chances, right?” Momo reassured her. She thought about what Sana just told her, but she still did not see how that was related to Sana’s strange behavior. “But why did you act like that, though?”

Sana lowered her head after that, embarrassed.

“Because I realized that maybe you sometimes feel like that when I get close with other people. And I don’t want you to feel like this, because I don’t want you to feel bad.”

Hearing that, Momo started smiling softly. She was starting to see where Sana was coming from. But Sana didn’t take into account that Momo did not care about that.

“Sana, you know that I love you?”

Sana hummed.

“And that means that I love all of you. You think I’m going to get mad everytime you’re just being your cuddly and affectionate self? Of course not! I don’t want you to change.” 

She then took Sana in her arms and kissed her on the head.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

Sana just shrugged.

“Okay how about we make a deal, huh?”, Momo continued, “If one day I get bother by you being too affectionate, I’ll tell you about it and will not hide my discomfort. And same goes for you, so you don’t have to assume anything, okay?”

Sana nodded.

“So you really don’t mind me when I’m being affectionate with the other members?”, Sana wanted to reassure herself, she truly did not want to upset Momo when she was just being her extroverted self. 

“Of course not! I know you see the other members as the sisters you never had. And I’m okay with that. I love it. You’re someone who’s just full of love and you want to share it and I love that about you.”

Sana turned around to hug Momo tightly. She understood that she should have talked about her feelings with Momo first. 

The next day, Dahyun wasn’t cold but Sana still hugged her, Nayeon had a hard time escaping Sana’s embrace at the end at Heart Shaker and Jihyo didn’t even like the flavor of Sana’s yogurt but she had to taste it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this fic, follow me on twitter @twiceisgonnaki1!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, follow me on twitter @twiceisgonnaki1!


End file.
